euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Sorin Steelfang
Sorin Steelfang is the first Steelfang vampire and the father of ex-Archmage Raydin Steelfang, the False Goddess Sylarys Steelfang, the Wishmaster Gideon Steelfang and Sargon Steelfang. Alyssa Steelfang I was his wife. He is a powerful, nearly unknown battlemage who took part in only the earliest part of The New Kingdoms. Early life Sorin was born as the only son of the battlemage Aurilion Steelfang, a half Nord-half Altmer magus who was one of the most powerful mages of his era, a mage who managed to erase himself from history and the timestream when he was bored of his eternal existence. His mother was an unknown Breton lady, summoned from the daedric planes by his father, who was an accomplished conjuror. She was a mortal incarnation of the goddess Meridia. Through his powerful bloodline, which ran to mages such as Shalidor and Vanus Galerion as well as Meridia herself, Sorin inherited an extreme aptitude to learn anything. He was also born with perfect health and a seemingly lengthened, if not infinite lifespan. The daedra, especially Molag Bal also took interest in him since a young age. Sorin learned many powerful magical skills in his time, having a total control over electricity. He used electricity for flight, attack, defense, anything. His electrical capabilities were so extreme, he could conduct lighting through clouds to smite entire battlefields. He also possessed a power over life on a large scale, enabling him to kill whole armies by draining their life, or heal whole armies with minimal expenditure of his magicka. Sorin also learnt sword combat from five Akaviri masters and his own father. He became proficient with many weapons from a young age, but he focused on scythe and sword work. Sorin became a Mercenary when aged 15. He used his skills well enough to earn him enough to retire by age 20, outperforming all the others in his line of work. However, his good life was not to be. Becoming the Progenitor of the Steelfang line Sorin was sent to exterminate a nigh invincible vampire lord, the demigod child of Molag Bal himself, who terrorized the towns around Cyrodiil. He fought the monster, which he eventually succeeded in killing, breaking his daedric sword and destroying all his daedric armor. As he laid down to die, Sorin was transported into Coldharbor as his blood mixed with the vampire's, placing him on the edge of life and death. Molag Bal had a specific interest in the man, his intent to corrupt the very son of Meridia herself and turn him into something his mother hated. Molag Bal had a bet with the vampire. If Sorin could perform domination on a scale Molag was incapable of, Molag would let him off. Sorin therefore attacked every single daedra in Coldharbor, his skills allowing him to destroy them easily, building up his power as he devoured their souls with an ability he acquired from his learning of many forms of dark magic during his travels around Mundus. By absorbing the powers of the daedra that he killed, Sorin gained many powerful magical abilities. Eventually, Sorin challenged Molag to a duel. Molag Bal scoffed and took on a mortal avatar to battle the vampire, since he was confident of winning easily, given his powers. Sorin totally destroyed the mortal body of the Prince and made him beg, by using a simple soul trap spell to prevent Molag from evacuating the mortal shell that constrained his power, damning the Prince into bending over for him. The Prince of Domination was dominated. Molag therefore granted Sorin a new set of regenerating armor, the sword "Reaper of Souls" and the ability to open portals to Oblivion. Sorin himself was freed. His vampirism was also altered to become unaffected by the sun, silver and flames. His power over life and death became linked to his vampirism and increased further. He also gained full control over all his abilities. However, in the end, Molag Bal assumed he won, as he turned Meridia's son into a vampire, defying the protection from his mother and making Sorin an undead, the very thing that Meridia swore to destroy. What Molag didn't know was that Sorin, thanks to his vitakinesis, was not truly undead. He also didn't know that because Sorin was a half-daedra, he could never touch Sorin's soul. Later life Sorin met and married the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Alyssa, after saving her life and a lengthy courtship. He turned her into the second Steelfang Vampire. They lived in relative comfort and happiness, Sorin's massive business ventures turning huge profit, so they never worried about income. He was inducted into the Shadow Watch and became its leader, as the others recognized his power. Nelfyion, though, told him that his future would not end well, but that his descendants would be some of the greatest mages ever alive. Sorin performed a few contracts for the various petty nobles when he was summoned to Skyrim. He worked for both Adawulf Sea-Born and Eriksson Silver Blood, sowing discord through murder through both clandestine killings and wiping out whole villages openly. He was the acting Archmage of Winterhold for a very, very limited time, although he instituted major policy changes that allowed his son to succeed him without much fuss. Sorin eventually was trapped in Coldharbor when he tried to rescue Alyssa from Molag Bal, as she fled to Coldharbor to birth Raydin and Sylarys in a different timeline, so they would be ready to return to a life on Mundus earlier, under the unborn Raydin's instruction, since Raydin apparently knew he was important to the current and not future timeline. He was never heard from again. Raydin possibly predicted his father's bind to Coldharbor and could have even contributed to it. In his time with Alyssa in Coldharbor, Sorin had another son, Gideon, who was eventually bound in many separate dimensions to prevent him from invading Mundus. Also, Sargon was born a few years after Gideon. The births of the two children are not well known, though. Sorin reappeared to pass his weapons to his grandson Siris. He obviously was not bound to Coldharbor at that point in time. Whether this was because Sylarys unbound all the souls from every daedric prince or because of his own power, is not known, although the latter seems likely, since he was capable of defeating Molag Bal in one on one combat, if he actually tried. Sorin probably continues to roam Oblivion, not bound to any one plane. He hates binding to Mundus and rarely, if ever, returns from Oblivion to Mundus. It's later shown Sorin in fact lives beyond the Aurbis, flying in only when he feels like it. Appearance and Personality Sorin has shown himself to be a very cold and calculating individual, who would stop at nothing to secure his goals. He has shown a certain annoyance when anything places a hitch in his plans, getting annoyed even when it was revealed his wife bore his child, seeing it as only a distraction. Sorin has the blue eyes with slit pupils, white hair and fair, smooth skin. He stands at a height of 6'4" and has a mesomorphic build. Powers and Abilities Sorin had complete control over electricity and electromagnetism, thus he possessed the power to control magnetic fields and photokinesis by extension. He is capable of transmuting any magic into electricity and bending the electricity, either back to the caster, or away from him. His mastery over other elemental forms is unknown, but he is never seen using any of his powers other than vampiric abilities and electrokinesis. With his electrokinetic powers, he can fly via magnetic repulsion, although he prefers to use bat form for that. Sorin probably was able to control all four fundamental forces, though. Like his son Raydin, Sorin possessed daedric tattoos on his left arm that he could use to create gravity wells and suck people into Oblivion. He used the power as a portal to Coldharbor. Sorin was able to cast soul veils, like his daughter. Sorin's left palm is indestructible because of this. Sorin's Steelfang Vampirism gives him superhuman strength, speed and stamina. He possessed all the powers of a vampire lord, except he could use them untransformed and in a far more powerful manner, as well as the unique ability to shift, devour and manipulate life forces, as all Steelfang vampires can. Sorin also rapidly recovered from any injury, magical or physical. The only known way to kill him was total body destruction, but he could rebirth from Aetherius due to the Shadow Watch procedure done on him, making him practically unkillable, except by erasing him from existence, a feat that can only be accomplished by few, if not no one. Possible other powers that Sorin could have possessed from his Steelfang bloodline are the fear vision of the Steelfang family, the ability to access Euphoria and the ability to summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi. He was capable of accessing Euphoria, as seen when he attended his son's wedding. Sorin never exhibited his Steelfang wings for flight. Sorin access his greater power with the phrase "The Impure leave, the Pure stay". This causes a pulse of energy to emit from Sorin's left hand, erasing almost anything he deems as impure from before him. This skill does not banish, it simply disrupts all molecular bonds that exist in the target, causing disintegration of anything Sorin deems as "impure". Sorin's eyes can project incredibly destructive torrents of black lightning that cut gaps in the dimensions, if he uses the power of his eyes. Sorin also was a talented swordsman who could defeat entire armies of enemies with his sword alone. He preferred to use his scythe, though, since it was less lethal than his sword. He is also capable of fighting with his fists. His willpower is so great that mind mages destroy their own minds if they try to control him (although this could be Mental Magic). He was also immune to illusion because of that, reflecting and diffracting illusion spells cast on him. It is possible that Sorin Steelfang is clairvoyant, as he knew of Raydin's ascension to Archmage and sought to make it easier. He also knew that Alyssa was trapped in Coldharbor before Molag Bal taunted him. The extent of his future scrying is not well known. Equipment Sorin possessed at one time, the legendary sword "Reaper of Souls", which was already a devastating weapon in his hands. He eventually passed the sword to his grandson Siris Steelfang, after he began to unlock the true power of the sword. As shown, Sorin has more than one sword, He actually also wields the longsword "Voltiaxic Warp". a weapon that can call lightning down from the sky, through generation of electrified storms above the battlefield. This sword could also fire arcs of chain lightning everywhere, compress lightning into plasma crescents for ranged attacks, or generate an electrical tornado around Sorin that flung everything away. Sorin pulls the weapon from the core of a tornado that forms. Sorin used to use a silver edged scythe, despite his vampirism, since he was not vulnerable to silver, unlike a normal vampire. He gave Siris a special scythe, but that was not actually his weapon of choice. Sorin's scythe, besides having a massive damage boost against supernatural foes, also silenced his opponents, preventing magicka use, and weakened them, slowing them down and causing them to bleed. If an opponent weakened enough, Sorin's scythe instantly tore out their soul, conveying it to Oblivion. Sorin wears a set of hooded armor, for which he could remove the hood on demand. His armor was made of black, ebony like material, which blue runes on them. Sorin's armor was capable of self repair and it was also capable of blocking most forms of damage to him. Trivia * Sorin is named after the Planeswalker Sorin Markov from the card game Magic the Gathering. His life manipulating abilities are also derived partially from the card, except made much more powerful. * Sorin's use of a scythe is because he is based upon the grim reaper. His hooded armor plated robes further exemplifies this, alongside a mentioned skull mask. * Sorin's true wings are actually three pairs of pure white angel wings, representative of his heritage. His custom Steelfang wings manifest as a pair of dragon like wings in the latest concept art * Sorin and his wife Alyssa seem slightly disapproving about Raydin marrying Virlomi. There were even more disapproving about Raydin marrying Astrid, though. * Sorin Steelfang was actually named for Datadragon Odahviing's first RP character ever, who featured in an earlier RP.Category:Males Alternate art Sorin Steelfang.jpg|Older image of Sorin Category:Characters Category:College of Winterhold Category:Half-Breeds Category:Demigods Category:Battlemages Category:Archmage Category:Steelfang Vampires